Anger in Waves
by calicoast09
Summary: ONESHOT- Robin and Batman's feelings after Bruce says "Just Aqualad" Set during Downtime, rated for about 3 bad words . . .


This story takes place during "Downtime".

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, the second season would already be out.

A/N: I don't know why, but I made Batman's POV in third person and Robin's in first. Oh well, sue me ;)

(Break Line)

(**Batman POV)**

He couldn't help it. Sure maybe it was harsh, maybe he over-reacted, but could anyone blame him? He was extremely grateful that it had only been a training situation and not an actual mission. If that was the case, Aqualad would have more to worry about than some bitter words thrown in his general direction. And in his defense, he had sort of put some comforting things in his speech. Sort of.

But watching Robin fall to an enemy, watching Richard lay there lifelessly, was more than Batman or Bruce could handle. Not to mention that if he had been fighting alongside his ward, the battle wouldn't have even gotten far enough to leave his partner hurt. So knowing that Aqualad was responsible for the disturbing image of Robin _just lying there_ all because he had a crush _on some fish girl _made Batman mad. Scratch that, furious.

And after that, he had to blow his adoptive son off so that he could tell the Atlantian what he had done wrong. The hurt in Robin's eyes made Bruce even more pissed off. Couldn't he see that putting distance between himself and Robin was the last thing he _wanted_ to do? All he _really_ wanted was make sure that Robin was okay and check him over for injuries. To feel his pulse and to know that he wasn't still lying on the floor of a simulated warehouse, covered in clay and hardly breathing. But that wasn't possible now, and all he could do was lecture Kaldur some more and thank the God that he didn't believe in that Robin was okay.

(Break Line)

(**Robin POV)**

I was lying on the ground, bruised and breathing heavily after fighting for what seemed like forever. I had eventually got taken down, and due to one of the rules of the simulation, had to stay useless on the floor until the bad guy got taken out. This rule was supposed to give us an idea of what would happen if we were wounded and unable to fight, but usually just made me incredibly bored (Not that I was beaten a lot or anything).

Listening as Superboy was disabled and finally, Kalder, I wondered what would happen next. Usually (well, sometimes anyways) we won. And if we didn't win, Black Canary would just turn the simulation off and give us a list of all the wonderful things we did wrong. However, Black Canary was out on 'League business' and Batman had stepped in. Ugh, _Batman_. Sure, the man was like a father to me, in a weird sort of superhero way, but I was sure, even after he lectured the team on how much we sucked, that I would be hearing the most of it on the way home, at dinner, on patrol, and before bed. _Great_, I thought, _Should be fun_.

Suddenly, a huge black shape dropped from the sky, crashing through the window and sending little pieces of glass to fall on our heads. With a dangerous look in his eye, Batman set his explosives on Clayface, temporarily stunning him. However, the thing just got back up and started advancing on Bruce. He quickly whipped out a taser gun from his belt and shot the mass of mud until it was no more than a puddle. All in a days work for Batman the almighty I guess. Though, it does do something to your morals when you and five others couldn't take a bad guy on and your mentor comes strolling in and beats him in a matter of seconds. He just stood there after that, waiting until the simulation was over before he said, "I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you hit the showers and head home."

The team stood up and followed Batman's orders until it was just me and Kaldur. I looked at my mentor. Something was going on behind his cowl. He seemed upset. After about five years of living with the man, I knew when something was up. Unfortunately, Batman was well trained in masking his feelings, so the most I could get from the way he was acting was a mere misgiving that something was wrong_. Meh_, I thought, _he's probably mad about how royally terrible we were today. _

As we walked up to Bruce he said something that made me feel worse than having just been beaten by a load of dirt: "Just Aqualad."

Though I'd never let it show how upset I was in front of any of my team mates, Aqualad included, I glanced up at him, jealousy and hurt pounding through my veins. He looked down at me apologetically. He probably knew that it pained me to hear my partner, my mentor, my _father_, say those words; I wasn't going to forgive him, though. It wasn't even really his fault, but the fact still remained that Batman had chosen _Kaldur _over _me_.

I stalked away, thoroughly pissed and waited until I was out of ear shot to punch a wall. My hand throbbing and my heart pounding, I found my way to the garage and away from the newly found hole in our kitchen. I jammed my helmet on my head, threw my leg over the side of my bike, revved the motor, and started the ride home to Gotham, where I knew I would have to face Bruce. I sped up and concentrated on the road, my headlights sending rays of brightness into the dark night. I just thoroughly hoped that Alfred wouldn't question why anger was flowing off me in waves.

**Good? Bad? It's my first time posting on FanFiction in a couple of years and I am incredibly out of touch. If you liked it, or you hated it, or you were like "Who the hell cares?" just feel free to drop me a review.**

**Also, does anybody know the name of the clay monster thing? Cause if he actually has a name, I'll just go back and edit :)**

**NOW REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
